Nyctophobia
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Itachi has a fear of not the darkness itself, but what lurks in it. How can Kisame help the Uchiha with that? Read and find out! [Shonenai, KisaIta, Kisame x Itachi, Fluffiness]


**Nyctophobia  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): KisaIta (Kisame x Itachi)  
Beware: Itachi OOCness...I think...  
Nyctophobia - Fear of the Dark  
Disclaimer: Kisame, Itachi, and the show are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positice comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

* * *

Itachi had Nyctophobia, he had it bad. It's not like the Great Uchiha Itachi was afraid of the darkness itself. Oh no, he was afraid of what could come out of the darkness. Of what his future fate was lurking in the darkness.

Itachi would sometimes have a hard time falling asleep, because he would sometimes see the spirits of his father, mother, best friend, and even of Sasuke. They always held some sort of weapon with smirks spread across they faces. Itachi would have to close his eyes, pull his pillow on top of his head, and keep telling himself they're not really there. He would wake up his skin wet with sweat, his breathing hard, and a pillow still lieing across his head.

Yes, that was why he was afraid of darkness. And tonight was no different. The 'spirits' showed up again with weapons and large smirks. Itachi dug his face into his pillow and slightly whimpered. He shuddered as he heard the cold, chilling laughs of his 'visitors'. It was much worse tonight, Uchiha Itachi, for the first time since he was born, cried. He sobbed into his pillow like a young child that had just been bullied by a two foot taller boy on the playground.

He sobbed harder as he felt a hand on his shoulder, afraid of what would come next. "Itachi, are you alright?" the owner of the hand softly whispered. It was Kisame. Kisame new of Itachi's phobia ever since he first met him, but chose to ignore it, because if he tried to push upon the Uchiha, he would 1) attack him or 2) deny it, **then **attack. Either way would be bad. So he cose neither, but tonight was the first time it was so bad that the small boy cried. Kisame felt bad for him, so he tried to comfort him.

Kisame rubbed Itachi's back in small circurlar motions and whispered comforting words into the Uchiha's ear. Itachi's sobs and shudders stop, all you could hear was his calm breathes. Kisame smiled in triumph at his success. He stood up and walked back to his own bed, knowing that Itachi will be much better tomorrow morning.

He was right. Itachi woke up with no sweat, light breathes, and opening his eyes to the seiling instead of a pillow or the sheets. He blinked then sat up, recapping what happened last night. Relatives wanting to kill him, tears, a hand on his shoulder, Kisame's voice..._Kisame's voice? _Itachi thought blinking confusingly

He shook his head then got out of bed, getting ready for the day. He opened the door, walking down the hall into the kitchen where his partner ate.

"Good morning, Itachi-san." Kisame greeted.

"...Good morning..." Itachi mumbled back _Was it really Kisame's voice? No, he would have confronted me of the situation._

"Itachi, are you alright?" Kisame asked at the never moving Sharingan user that just stared at him.

Itachi blinked _Didn't the voice say the same thing...No, it could not have possibly been him... _Itachi lightly shook his head and started to make his tea for the morning.

Pein walked through the door and looked at the two swiftly then said "I have a mission for you two."

Itachi and Kisame looked at him with full interest, it's been awhile since they've been on a mission.

"What is it sir?" Kisame asked.

"I need you two to go to the Hidden Mists to steal a scroll." Pein said.

"...very well." Itachi said sipping his tea.

The two set off later that day...

----Time Skip----

It was a harder-than-it-sounded mission. Mist jounin and chunnin were just waiting for the couple at the gate. (Shouldn't they be gaurding the scroll not the gate?) But Kisame and Itachi killed them, got the scroll, and now staying at a hotel, without be ditected. (wow, don't ask me how) Nightfell and that's when the trouble started.

Itachi's phobia just got worse. Not only did the spirits smirk, laugh, and have weapons, but now they were **attacking **him. True it was his imagination, but it seemed so real to him. He sobbed hard into his pillow, his heart pounding with fright. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes, looking away from the laughing figures to Kisame's bed beside his. He swallow and sat up, his bare feet tapping against the cold, wood floor to Kisame's side, ignoring the floating ghosts behind him. He lightly shook Kisame's shoulder which was enough for the mist-nin.

He groaned and when he looked at Itachi's tear-stained face, a look of concern spread across his own.

"Itachi? What's wrong?" Kisame asked him, like asking a child who was crying their eyes out.

Itachi swallow his sobs then sniffed "C-can I s-sleep w-with you t-tonight?"

Kisame smile slightly then nodded. Itachi crawled into the others bed and curled up into Kisame's well built chest. Kisame wrapped his arms around the other's small-built body and lightly rubbed his back. Itachi smiled, then drifted off into a peacful sleep. Kisame's smile grew and he rested his chin on the boy's head, also, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Kisame, I...love you..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you, too."

After that Itachi always slept with Kisame every night...even when the phobia was gone...

* * *

**Sneaky Itachi! Yes, yes. I know you all are probably thinking this story in stupid, but I think it's cute! I also had Nyctophobia like Itachi had when I was little. But now I don't, but I wish I had someone like Kisame when I had them...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
